


If Sophia Never Went Missing

by Walkindead15



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkindead15/pseuds/Walkindead15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sophia had managed to survive long enough, would she have been friends with Lizzie and Mika Samuels (Set during Season 4 Episode 14 - Grove)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank all of you for making this the fourth most read Walking Dead f/f fanfiction!

Mika Samuels runs in the room with a doll. "Look what I found, I'm going to name it... Grazelda Gunderson".  
"You're so weird", Sophia says as she storms out the room, as she is leaving Lizzie catches a glimpse of her ass.  
"Why is she so mean to me?" Mika says.  
"I'll talk to her", says Carol.  
"No, don't worry, I can deal with it", says Lizzie.  
Lizzie walks into Sophia's room. "Mika wants to know why you're being mean to her", she says.  
"It's because you two are so childish" says Sophia "We're in a zombie apocalypse, we have to act older than we are".  
"Well I don't know about you but I killed two people when those people attacked the prison".  
That made Sophia shut up.  
"I do agree that my sister still acts like a child, but it is what keeps her going". Says Lizzie.  
"I also wish people would stop treating me like a child". Sophia says.  
"I don't", Lizzie says as she gently strokes Sophia's arm.  
"Yeah I know, but my mom does". Sophia doesn't take much notice of Lizzie's touch, it actually makes her feel a little bit better about herself.  
Lizzie's hand moves moves from Sophia's arm and gently caresses her cheek. "Maybe this will make you feel more like an adult".  
Before Sophia can say anything Lizzie is closing the gap between them, but Sophia pushes her away. "What are you doing?" Sophia says.  
"I thought you wanted to be treated like an adult, and this is what adults do". Says Lizzie.  
"I didn't want to be treated like an adult physically, plus you're not supposed to do it with the same gender". Says Sophia.  
"Why not?" Lizzie asks.  
"Because it's weird". Says Sophia.  
"But I don't want to kiss a boy, boys are disgusting". Says Lizzie, "C'mon it'll be fun". Lizzie pushes a strand of hair behind Sophia's ear.  
"Fine, but just a peck on the lips". Sophia says.  
Lizzie leans forward, but instead of kissing her, she just breathes lightly onto Sophia's lips.  
"What was that?" Sophia asks.  
"I'm just building up the kiss, don't you think it makes it better?" Lizzie asks.  
"Whatever, this is just getting a bit too weird for me". Says Sophia.  
Lizzie leans in again.  
As Lizzie breathes on her lips, Sophia decides to open her mouth and let in the warm air. She doesn't like to admit it but she likes the taste of her breath.  
Lizzie grabs the back of Sophia's head and pulls her in for their first kiss. It only lasts a second because Sophia pulls away, although Lizzie would have preferred to go further.  
"That's all I said, just a peck". Sophia says.  
"I know I'm just disappointed". Says Lizzie. "It was my first kiss and you didn't seem to like it".  
"Oh no, don't get me wrong I did like it, it's just... we're only 10". Says Sophia. "Plus it was also my first kiss".  
"So you wouldn't want to have another kiss?" Lizzie asks.  
"If it means this much to you..." Says Sophia.  
Lizzie grabs Sophia's hand and pulls her closer.  
Sophia isn't sure whether she wants to do this but she has no choice, Lizzie has pushed her onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie wants Sophia, but does Sophia want her back?

As Sophia was pushed back onto the bed Lizzie straddled her.  
Lizzie leaned down and breathed onto Sophia's young neck.  
The warmth of Lizzie's breath gets Sophia in the mood again but she wants to fight the urge.  
Lizzie breathes up her neck and places a kiss on Sophia's chin, her kisses then move upwards until they reach Sophia's mouth.  
Neither of them know how to kiss properly so they just keep their mouths closed to see where it was going.  
Lizzie moans softly into the kiss.  
Sophia pushes Lizzie's mouth off of hers. "Why'd you do that?" She asks.  
"Do what?" Lizzie replies.  
"Hum". Sophia says.  
"That's what people do when they kiss". Lizzie says.  
"What else do they do?" Asks Sophia.  
"Well, I think sometimes they open their mouths". She replies.  
"Why?" Sophia asks.  
"So they can let in each other's tongues". She says.  
"Ewwww, we are not doing that". Sophia says disgustedly.  
"Whatever". Lizzie says as she runs her thumb over Sophia's lips.  
"That felt quite nice". Sophia says.  
Lizzie does it again but this time she pulls Sophia's lower lip down gently and kisses it.  
Sophia moans against Lizzie's lips.  
Lizzie sits up and while she's doing it she moves her hips. The friction of that area softly rubbing against Sophia's felt good to Lizzie. She decided to do it again but faster.  
"What're you doing now?" Sophia says in a frustrated tone.  
Lizzie just ignores her and moans louder this time.  
"I'm sorry this is too weird". Sophia pushes Lizzie off of her. "Someone could walk in at any moment".  
"Well, let them", says Lizzie "I don't care what they think because I love you".  
"No you don't, you just think that because I'm you're first kiss". Sophia replies.  
"Please don't leave, I want you". Lizzie says.  
This actually makes Sophia want to stay. She turns to Lizzie, "fine... but I want you to beg".  
"I need you, Sophia. I want your mouth on mine".  
This spurs Sophia on, she walks up to Lizzie and kisses her. They both moan into each other's mouths.  
Lizzie rubs her tongue along Sophia's mouth hoping for entrance but it doesn't work.  
Sophia still won't give into her urges.  
Lizzie throws Sophia onto the bed. "I will do anything for you", she says as she unbuttons her own shirt. She reveals that she's wearing a vest under it.  
Those lasts words spoken from Lizzie's mouth got Sophia so hot. "We shouldn't be doing this" she said "it's so wrong".  
Lizzie ignores her again and removes her jeans to reveal her pink flower panties. She straddles her again and moves her hips so that her panties are rubbing against Sophia's crotch. She leans down and wraps her arms around Sophia.  
Sophia stays perfectly still, she decides to let Lizzie do what she wants but what Lizzie wants isn't what Sophia expects.  
Lizzie kept on dry humping Sophia but she held onto her in a very close embrace, her head tucked into Sophia's hair.  
This was something that Sophia liked, it didn't feel wrong, so she gave in to her urges. Sophia held her close.  
Lizzie stopped moaning and stopped moving. She breathed in Sophia's ear "I want your tongue in my mouth" she whispered.  
They kissed once more but this time when Lizzie asked for entrance with her tongue, Sophia let her in. Their tongues tangled together and they both moaned loud enough to alert the walkers.  
They broke the kiss.  
"That was nice". Sophia says.  
"It's not over is it?" Lizzie asks.  
"Yes it is". Comes a voice from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make more chapters if people ask me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has caught Lizzie and Sophia during their make out session, how will they deal with it?

"I'm gonna go wash the girls' clothes" says Carol.  
"Okay" Tyreese replies.  
Carol goes outside and turns on the water. She washes a few of the shirts and then she pulls out a pair of Lizzie's panties. Instead of putting them in the water she does something she's never done or even thought about doing. She puts the inside to her nose and takes a small whiff. She doesn't know why she did it but that doesn't stop her because she takes in the smell once again. There isn't really anything to smell but the thought of what else has touched the panties excites her. She rubs it against her face a few times until she realises how wrong it is. She is sniffing the panties of a 10 year old girl who is like a daughter to her. She washes the rest of the clothes and heads back inside.

"Oh my god!" Sophia recognises the voice instantly  
"What the heck are you guys doing?!" Mika asks.  
Sophia's face has gone bright red, she notices Lizzie is still laying on the top of her whilst not even turning around to face her own sister "ummm... we were jus-"  
"-we were kissing," Lizzie interrupts and turns to face Mika, "me and Sophia kissed and we both liked it".  
"And you said I was weird" Mika looks at Sophia, "you know what I'll just leave".  
"Why?" Lizzie asks as she gently climbs off of Sophia, "You can stay if you want".  
Sophia's eyes widen.  
"Only if you guys stop with your kissing thing" Mika says.  
"No, we're gonna keep kissing" Lizzie replies.  
"I'm not sure if I want to anymore" says Sophia.  
Lizzie turns to face Sophia, she leans in and places a light peck on her lips. "See it's nice," she looks back at her younger sister, "you try".  
"Are you crazy!" Mika says.  
"I'm still not really comfortable kissing you, I don't think I'd want to kiss you're 8 year old sister" Sophia says.  
"Okay then I'll kiss her" says Lizzie.  
Mika almost vomits.  
"Okay, kissing someone at the age of 10 is bad enough, kissing another girl is even worse but kissing you're own sister. That's just wrong. Especially since she's two years younger than you."  
Lizzie ignores Sophia, grabs the back of Mika's head and pulls her in for a kiss.  
As their lips touch Mika screams into Lizzie's mouth but it comes out muffled.  
Sophia has never been more shocked in her entire lifetime. Although seeing the two sisters kiss is actually quite hot.  
After about 20 seconds Mika stops screaming and after another 10 seconds she stops struggling. She actually starts to kinda like the feel of her older sisters mouth on hers.  
Lizzie breaks the kiss and Mika instantly wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.  
Lizzie does the same.  
The three sit in a circle in silence for a few seconds until Lizzie grabs the back of both Sophia's and Mika's head and pushes them together for their first kiss. Lizzie was loving this.  
Sophia moaned against Mika's mouth.  
Mika felt Sophia's tongue rub against her lips.  
Lizzie noticed Mika's confusion. "Mika you're supposed to open you're mouth to let her tongue in".  
Mika followed her sister's instruction and allowed entrance to Sophia's tongue. It tasted wonderful as she licked it with her own tongue.  
Lizzie grabbed Sophia's chin, pulled her away from Mika and licked Sophia's mouth. She then turned to her own sister and gave her a proper kiss. Lizzie didn't care how wrong this was, she actually preferred it that way. Whilst she was kissing Mika she felt Sophia's lips hit the back of her neck. Lizzie was in heaven. She moaned so loud which caused Sophia and Mika to copy. Lizzie bit her sisters bottom lip which caused Mika to shiver.  
Sophia's mouth moved to Lizzie's ear. She breathed softly into it just like Lizzie had done earlier, she then bit down gently on her earlobe.  
Mika was amazed at how hot she felt for her sister and Sophia. It's like she'd seen a new side in them which brought one out in herself. She hadn't even noticed the lack of her sisters clothes, that just made it better.  
Sophia then done something she never thought she'd do, although she had felt that way a lot in the past hour; she stuck her tongue inside Lizzie's earhole and licked all around.  
This forced Lizzie to break away from her little sister in a state of lust that she had for Sophia. She pounced on the other girl causing them to both fall off the bed.  
"Someone might have heard that" Sophia says.  
"Well, Mika heard us moaning earlier and look how great that worked out" Lizzie replies as she plants a huge kiss to Sophia's lips she breaks it almost instantly because she wants to move forward.  
Sophia's shirt is being unbuttoned. She doesn't even care anymore, plus she's wearing a vest under it anyway so nothing is being revealed just yet.  
Lizzie moves Sophia's shoulder strap down her arm and places a kiss to her collarbone.  
"Don't mean to kill the mood down there, but could you move it back onto the bed please?" Says Mika.  
Lizzie climbs off of Sophia and lays down next to her sister. "I want you to remove your shirt in front of me".  
Mika again obeys her sisters orders and takes it off. She is also wearing a vest.  
"Now kiss me".  
Mika moves on top of her sister and they kiss once again.  
Sophia strokes her hand against Mika's slightly more revealed back. She then reaches around to Mikas belt and removes it. From behind she pulls on Mikas jeans revealing her cotton lace panties. The first thing Sophia notices is how nice Mikas bum looks in them.  
None of this alarms Mika as she is still in an intense make out session with her 10 year old sister.  
Lizzie pushes Mika off. "It seems you're the only one still wearing jeans Little Miss Peletier". Lizzie lays Sophia onto her back, moves down her body and unbuttons the jeans. She pulls them down to reveal some Hello Kitty panties, she can't help but laugh.  
"Shutup" Sophia says.  
Lizzie makes it up to her by planting a kiss on her vest where her bellybutton would be.  
"This is the best day I've had since the apocalypse started" Sophia says.  
"This is the best day of my entire life" Lizzie replies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika has caught Sophia and Lizzie but they've managed to seduce her, how long can they keep this a secret?

Carol decides to check on the girls. She walks over to the door. She reaches her hand out to open it. But then she hears it. Soft moans coming from the mouths of three little girls. It can't be what she thinks it is. She puts her ear to the door.  
"Oh Lizzie" came from the voice of her little girl, "you're so hot".  
Carol is in shock. She tries to comprehend what she heard. Her 10 year old daughter having sex with another 10 year old girl whilst the other girls sister most likely watches. Or maybe they were just playing a game and it involved a lot of running around causing Lizzie to get hot and sweaty. Yeah, that must be it. She decides not to check, she goes to walk away until she hears:  
"Your tongue tastes so good" coming from her daughters mouth.  
Oh my god! Should I stop them? She thinks. She decides to look I'm the key hole. What she sees is the strangest thing she's ever seen in her life. Lizzie is on top of Sophia making out with her in their underwear whilst Mika is kissing her sisters neck. She needs to look away but she doesn't want to. She thinks about how she was just outside sniffing Lizzie's panties and now she's watching her kiss her own daughter while her sister kisses her neck, this makes her wonder: Does the apocalypse do this to everyone? How do two 10 year old girls and one 8 year old girl have the need to do this kind of thing? Why are my panties becoming wet over the sight of this? She stops thinking and pulls away from the key hole. She just got wet over her own daughter. She almost reduces to tears which is when she decides to stop them. She opens the door and walks straight in there. "What are you doing?"  
Sophia and Mika dive under the sheets in sheer embarrassment but Lizzie just turns to face Carol. "Hey babes" she says.  
"Don't call me that, I just saw you making out with my daughter" she realises how calm she sounds about this.  
"And your daughter loved it" Lizzie replies.  
"Excuse me" says Carol unsure of what else to say.  
"I'm sure her mother would too".  
Carol goes so red and she knows that messed it up.  
"Surely you could teach us a few things" says Lizzie "maybe if you stopped acting like you don't want to".  
Carol gulps. This could be a dream come true for her but it's way too wrong, she surely could never actually do something like this.  
"Take your top off" Lizzie says.  
That's when Mika comes out from under the covers.  
Carol doesn't know how Lizzie does it. She's asking a forty-nine year old to take off her shirt in front of her.  
She knows she could be shouted at for this. But she can somehow tell that Carol wants this.  
Carol can't look away from Lizzie, she looks so seductive and it's slowly working on her somehow.  
Lizzie then turns to her sister and plants a kiss to her mouth.  
As they pull away Carol notices a strand of saliva in between the two lips. Carol gives in to it, she grabs the hem of her shirt and slowly lifts it up to reveal two large breasts covered by a grey nursing bra.  
"Wow, those are the first boobs I've ever seen". Lizzie says.  
Carol stands there looking very awkward. She crosses her arms so that her breasts are more covered.  
"Sophia take a look at your mom's boobs" Mika says.  
Carol completely forgot about Sophia and as she saw her little girls eyes come out from under the covers she realises she shouldn't be doing this. She's about to back out until she hears:  
"Mom, those are really..big".  
Carol didn't think she'd ever hear something like that. If her daughter is into it, then I guess Carol is into it too.  
"Everyone loves your boobies Carol" Lizzie says, "maybe you should let us have a closer look, come here".  
Carol lowers her hands down so they are revealed properly and then walks towards the bed. She sits down.  
"Who would you like to kiss first?" Lizzie asks.  
Carol doesn't think she should answer.  
Lizzie notices this so she leans in and brushes her lips against the much older woman.  
Carol pulls away before they even properly touch but then leans back in. Their lips barely touch.  
Lizzie decides to let Carol go as fast as she wants, even if that means she doesn't get what she wants for a while.  
Carol strokes Lizzie's hair behind her ear and goes in for a proper kiss. When their lips touch Carol doesn't think it's wrong at all. She feels Lizzie's tongue against her lips. Lizzie seems very experienced. Carol opens her mouth so that they're now making out. She feels Lizzie's tongue rub against her own and she bites down on it very gently. Carol let's go of it and pulls away.  
Lizzie is smiling so hard.  
"Do you want to kiss me?" Mika asks.  
"Sure" Carol replies. She pulls the 8 year old into an embrace first and rubs her face into her hair. She kisses her cheek and moves her mouth along to the corner of the little girl's lips. This time it's Carol who licks Mika's lips causing the 8 year old to allow entrance. Their tongues mix together and Carol carefully falls forward so she's laying on top of Mika. "I'm so sorry" she says.  
Mika ignores her and kisses Carol's neck.  
Carol moans as the little girls tongue scrapes her collarbone. Carol is becoming so wet, something she's not even sure the other three can become. Carol strokes down Mika's arms and intertwines their hands together. She lifts Mika's arms above her head and plants a kiss to her lips.  
"C'mon Mika stop hogging" Lizzie says, "it's Sophia's turn".  
"Erm, I'm not sure if I want to kiss my mom". Sophia replies.  
"Who better to kiss? She's experienced and she won't take advantage".  
Carol and Mika are oblivious during their make out session.  
Lizzie turns and gives Carol's ass a slap to get her attention.  
Carol gets off of Mika.  
"Sophia wants to kiss you" Lizzie says.  
Sophia has gone red again.  
Their is a long silence.  
"Okay" Carol finally says as she crawls forward.  
Sophia is leaning back on the headboard of the bed.  
Carol sits facing her. She strokes her arm with one hand whilst the other hand is stroking her cheek. She moves forward fast and kisses Sophia but then pulls away just as fast. They look each other in the eye. Carol leans forward so that their lips are as close as they can possibly get. Both of them still making eye contact. Carol can feel her 10 year old daughters breath on her mouth and is lost in her bright blue eyes. She moves forward and their mouths collide once more. Neither of them break eye contact but neither of them break the kiss either. Carol pulls away only slightly so their lips are barely touching and she breathes small pants into her daughters mouth.  
Lizzie's breath is what got her going in the first place but the feel of her mom's was 10x better. She opened her mouth and licked her own lips.  
Before Sophia can get it back in her mouth Carol has stuck her own tongue out. Carol tastes her daughters saliva as their tongues close the gap between the two. She then grabs the back of Sophia's head and pulls her in for a soft but full on kiss. Their tongues roll over each other as they moan into eachothers mouths. Carol then pulls away and bites down onto her daughters lower lip. Both of them are still staring into eachothers eyes until Sophia finally looks down and unbuttons her mother's jeans.  
Carol breaks the kiss to help Sophia remove her own jeans. Once they're off Carol feels someone straddle her back. Whoever it is is kissing and licking all over Carol's bare neck and back. Carol sees her daughter turn to kiss Mika, so she knows that Lizzie is the one on her back.  
Mika breaks her kiss with Sophia and pushes Carol's head to Sophia's.  
This time they close their eyes into the kiss and Carol takes the biggest step she will probably take today. She grabs her daughter's arm and moves it over her right breast.  
Sophia pulls her mouth and hand away from her mother. Carol gives her a reassuring look and with the help of Mika who is now kissing Sophia's neck, she gives in and grabs her mom's breasts.  
Carol moans extremely loudly which causes her daughter to squeeze down gently on them. She notices Lizzie lean over so she cranes her neck and kisses Lizzie.  
Lizzie wonders how far this could go. She hopes that it could go on forever.


	5. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has joined the underage, lesbian, incest make out session, but how far will it go?

Lizzie breaks her kiss with Carol and climbs off her back. She watches as Carol goes back to making out with her daughter, she loves the sight of the two swapping saliva. She then sees where Sophia's hands are. She wishes she could touch them but then she sees her sister just sitting there. She sits on her lap, wraps her legs around Mika's waist, her arms around her shoulders and looks into her sisters eyes."You enjoying this?" she asks as she places a quick but tender kiss to the younger siblings lips.  
"I'm loving it Liz, but I've been wondering: how long have you and Sophia been doing this?" Mika replies.  
"We had our first kiss today, we hadn't done anything else before that".  
"You were my first kiss by the way, is it weird that my first kiss was with my sister?" Mika asks.  
"Of course it is sis" she replies as she plants a full on kiss to her chin.  
"I want you so badly right now". Mika says between soft moans.  
"Oh yeah?" Lizzie says as she lifts her mouth off Mika's chin and looks back into her eyes, "well then I'm gonna make you wait" she says as she climbs off of her.  
Sophia has never touched a woman's breasts before, she knows it's wrong for someone of her age and gender, especially if the breasts are your mothers. She loves the feel of them though: soft and squidgy. She wonders how long it'll be till she grows a pair of her own, she wears a bra but it doesn't hold anything. She moves her hands up her mother's breasts and onto her face so she can cup it. This causes the kiss to deepen and even makes it kind of rough, Sophia doesn't mind that though.  
Carol breaks the kiss and drags Sophia down onto her back using the little girls skinny legs. She climbs on top of her and is about to move back into the kiss until she notices Lizzie and Mika not doing anyrhing. "Why aren't you two doing anything?" Carol asks.  
"She's teasing me" Mika replies.  
The term 'tease' makes Carol laugh, she didn't think it would be used by someone of that age for this situation. "Why are you 'teasing' her?"  
"I dunno, maybe the wait will make the feeling better" Lizzie says.  
Kids are hilarious Carol thinks. "C'mon Mika I'll kiss you".  
Mika's face lightens up, she runs over to Carol who's still on top of Sophia and kisses the much older woman.  
Sophia feels kinda rejected, then she sees an upside down face above hers with wet, puckered lips moving closer to her own.  
It feels like forever since Lizzie had kissed Sophia although it had only been a couple of minutes. She felt Sophia's nose rub against her chin as she used her tongue to break the barrier formed by the younger girls lips.  
Mika moved on top of Sophia without breaking her kiss with Carol. Their's is a softer kiss than a lot of the other kisses that have been shared in this room today. She feels like Carol is going easy on her. Mika decides to show her that she isn't as fragile as everyone thinks she is. She moves her hands along Carol's legs, against her stomach until they reach her breasts.  
Sophia is completely surroinded. Her mom is sitting on her stomach, Mika is sitting on her chest with her ass only inches from Sophia's chin whilst Lizzie's face is melting against her own. Sophia obviously isn't complaining though. She feels Carol and Mika gently grinding against her body. She lifts her arms, moves her hands under the back of Mika's shirt and gently strokes them against Mika's bare back.  
Mika jumps at the feel of Sophia's hands, they're so warm. The jump causes her to squeeze down quite hard on Carol's breasts. Mika feels Carol jump also but it forces Carol to deepen the kiss.  
After about two minutes Carol breaks the kiss. She climbs off of Sophia and stands up.  
Lizzie breaks her kiss with Sophia. "What are you doing?" She asks Carol.  
Mika climbs off of Sophia and everyone is now looking at Carol.  
"Who here is wearing a bra?" Carol asks the group.  
"I am, and I felt Mika's bra when I was rubbing her back" Sophia replies.  
"I am too" Lizzie says.  
"Good, you aren't ready to reveal too much yet". Carol says as she walks over to Lizzie. She grabs the hem of her vest and lifts it. The breasts are very small but they are visible, not big enough to wear a bra though. "You have a nice body Liz" she says as she moves along to Mika. Carol lifts Mika's arms, grabs the hem of her vest and lifts once again. The bra is again pointless. She wasn't expecting anything from an 8 year olds breasts in the first place so she gives the girl a reassuring kiss. She then moves to her daughter who is smiling up at her. She bends down so their faces are inches away. She lifts her vest up to reveal a pink bra covering breasts that clearly follow after her mother. They obviously aren't big but they are larger than the other two pairs she's seen. She pushes her daughter onto her back, crawls up her body until she reaches her stomach. She looks up into her baby girl's eyes as Sophia looks back down at her. She blows down gently onto her bellybutton.  
This sends shudders down Sophia's spine. But that's nothing for what comes next.  
Carol rubs her tongue around Sophia's bellybutton, it tastes surprisingly good. She feels Sophia push against her tongue with her body, she's giving her daughter the greatest feeling she's had...so far.  
"So I guess this means that Sophia has the best body" Mika says.  
Lizzie turns to look at Mika, she can't make her wait any longer. "Come here".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone now in their underwear how much further could they go?

Sophia's bellybutton feels so warm against her mothers tongue, she looks to her left and sees Lizzie kissing her sisters chest and she remembers how wrong all of this is. She has a small moment of regret which causes her to squirm.  
"What's the matter baby?" Asks Carol.  
"Ermm" Sophia looks down into her mothers eyes, then further down into her cleavage, "nothing, I just had a small twitch". Who cares if this is wrong, the only people who she cares about are in this room doing the wrong things with her, she doesn't care what anyone else would think if they found out. Sophia pulls her mothers face up and pushes it down to her chest.  
Carol closes her eyes and almost purrs as she rubs her face in between her daughters tiny breasts. She looks up at Sophia, "do you want me to show you something", Carol rolls off of Sophia and onto her back.  
"What is it?" Sophia asks.  
"I want you to grind my leg".  
Sophia trusts her mother, she wraps her leg around one of Carols and gently moves her crotch area up and down. "Like this?" She asks.  
"Yes that's perfect, does it feel good?" Carol replies.  
Sophia ignores her mothers question because it does feel so fucking good.  
Carol knows it's classed as underage when the person you're doing it with is the size of your leg, but that's what makes it so much better. She's too far gone now that the more wrong the situation is, the better it feels. "Having fun there girls?" Carol asks the two sisters.  
Lizzie breaks her mouth from her younger sisters earlobe and turns to Carol, "it would be a lot more fun with you two".  
"One of us is a little preoccupied right now. Don't mean to sound selfish but I do have a soft spot that you two can...deal with. I'll give you a clue, each one has five toes". Says Carol.  
"I've always found feet kinda disgusting" Mika says.  
"Well, I'd do anything for my mommy" Lizzie says as she crawls along the bed, ass in the air. She grabs Carol's left foot which seems to already be claimed by Sophia's bum smacking against it with each grind, obviously that doesn't affect her because she plants a soft kiss to the sole of Carol's foot. She's not gonna lie it doesn't taste as good as the rest of Carol's body, since the apocalypse started there has been a slight lack of feet washing, but that doesn't stop it from turning her on. She sticks her tongue out and licks up towards her toes, she licks in between each toe, savouring all the tastes she comes across. "C'mon sis".  
Mika rolls her eyes, kisses her sister then moves her attention to the foot wiggling in front of her face, she copies exactly what her sister is doing to the other foot. She licks in between each toe as well as giving the big one a long, wet suck.  
None of this has ever happened to Carol, she's never had sex or even kissed somebody she wanted to. Her first was her friends 10 year old daughter, her second was her friends 8 year old daughter and her third was her own 10 year old daughter. She's happy with that. She doesn't care how illegal it is, it isn't harming anybody and there are no laws anymore to stop her, the only person who can judge is God but all he can do is send her to a hell other than the one on Earth. This is what makes her happy. She feels Sophia slow down on her leg. "Did you feel anything...different down there darling?"  
"Down where?" Sophia replies.  
"Down your panties".  
"Oh, erm it felt quite tingly in my stomach".  
"Are you sure that was your stomach?"  
"Well my...vagina felt quite good as well".  
"Now we're getting somewhere" Carol says, "sit up girls".  
Lizzie and Mika stop kissing her feet and look up at Carol.  
"Lizzie come sit on my lap" Carol orders.  
Lizzie doesn't question it, she wraps her legs around the much older woman's waist, "what is it you want my dear?"  
"I'd like you to do what you want with my boobs" Carol says.  
"Why me?" Lizzie asks.  
"These two have already felt my breasts and I'd like you to try and do what they didn't".  
Lizzie feels under a lot of pressure. She starts off by grabbing them. Even that takes the little girl off guard, she's been staring at them for the past two months and now she's being asked to do what she wants with them. She squeezes them forcing out a moan from the older woman's mouth, she wonders what it is exactly she wants her to do with them. She decides on something that could make her look really stupid. She sticks her face in between them. She licks the inside of the breasts and squeezes them towards each other crushing her own face in the process. She hears the muffled moans from outside of her personal cave and she can't picture how funny Mika and Sophias reactions would be. She sticks her tongue out and licks all around the breasts, she then notices something nearly poking a hole in each bra cup which she can only hope are Carol's nipples. She flicks her tongue along it so fast but it still causes Carol to shudder, she repeats herself but this time kissing every area of the covered breast. She figures out what Carol want her to do, she reaches around behind her back, searching. She finds the strap and after a few seconds manages to unclip it. She looks up at Carol.  
Carol looks to Mika and her daughter who are staring in anticipation, then she looks down at Lizzie, bites her lip and gives her a reassuring look as she watches her bra drop to the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's breasts are now bare, leaving a lot more to be desired!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not updating the chapters too often, I've been quite stressed with school work.

All the kids stare at their first pair of bare breasts. They were perfectly round and the nipples stuck out perfectly.  
Lizzie looked up at Carol and bit down on the older woman's bottom lip before moving down to lightly breathe onto the nipples causing them to become even more erect.  
Carol was breathing heavily in anticipation as she looked down at the little girl.  
Lizzie slowly stuck her tongue out and flicked it against the left nipple. She felt Carol jump a little so she stuck her mouth around it and gently sucked on it. She looked like a child being breast fed but that's not how she felt, she circled the nipple with her tongue whilst trying to get more of the breast in her mouth.  
"Lizzie, darling, that feels so good" Carol pants. She looks at the other two girls who seem to be having fun just watching.  
Lizzie moves her concentration to the other boob, she softly tweaks the nipple with her finger causing Carol to moan quite loudly. She then leans in and bites down on it.  
Carol quietly squeaks.  
Lizzie let's go, and looks up afraid that she had hurt the woman.  
"It's okay baby" Carol manages to say, "that felt wonderful".  
Lizzie kisses the entire breast, making sure that none of it was left untouched.  
Carol then lifts the girls head towards her own as they make out another time.  
Without any consent Mika moves towards Carol's left breast as Sophia moves to the other.  
Lizzie moves out the way to allow the girls to have their go at the beautiful tits.  
Carol looks down at the 8 year old and the 10 year old she calls her daughter, both licking all around her breasts that have become slightly worn out with age. She licks her lips wishing she could have her way with a pair of tits. She then remembers she's in bed with three girls and she gets an idea. "Girls" Carol says as all three of them back off to hear what she has to say. "I think you're ready to show me your breasts".  
Sophia and Mika look uncertain, they both look next to them at Lizzie who has ripped her bra off and thrown it against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, like I said I'm busy with school work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the lesbian, incest, underage orgy.

Carol is honestly surprised at how fast Lizzie accepted.  
Lizzie turns to Mika and removes her bra.  
Carol stares at the little girls small tits until she notices someone is still wearing a bra. She crawls over to her daughter, gives her a kiss on the lips, then turns her around. Starting from the bottom Carol licks Sophia's spine until she reaches the bra strap. She bites down on the strap and manages to open it with her mouth.  
Sophia places her hands on her own breasts after her bra drops on the bed. She feels Carol's hands reach around her to pull her own hands away, giving everyone a sight of Sophia's little nipples on a pair of surprisingly bigger breasts.  
Carol kisses the side of Sophia's neck whilst Lizzie and Mika move onto Sophia's breasts.  
Sophia moans extremely loud at the feel of her two friends licking, sucking and kissing her developing boobs. She turns to face her mom for a long, passionate kiss, tongues rubbing together, saliva being swapped; Sophia lusted for her mother.  
Everyone broke apart to start at eachother's bare bodies.  
"Does anyone want to do that to me?" Lizzie says.  
"Of course sis" Mika says as she bends over to bite down on her older sister's nipple.  
Lizzie held the back of Mika's head as she held back a scream.  
Carol joined in to suck on her first pair of tits since her mother's. It tasted so good, her nipples weren't exactly perky because she was too young but that didn't prevent her from licking and biting all around the breast.  
Sophia looked at the pair of asses sticking up in the air and decided to play with them a little bit. She first went to Mika's large bum and grabbed each cheek with her hands, she squeezed them causing Mika to moan onto Lizzie's nipple. She rubbed the cheeks for a while and gave them a little slap, she really wanted to pull the underwear out the way but she thought that might be taking it a bit too far. She moved towards her mother's cheeks, she squeezed, rubbed and slapped them just like she did with Mika all whilst kissing her lower back. She then moved her kisses down her back and onto her bum, she breathed lightly onto the covered cheeks before going for a full on make out with them. As she licked it she could hear her mother moan loudly so she bit down on it too.  
Carol removed her mouth from Lizzie's nipple to turn to her young, sexy daughter. She grabbed Sophia's head and pushed it to Lizzie's free breast whilst Carol herself wrapped her mouth around Sophia's entire right breast.  
The only sounds were loud, muffled moans and sucking noises.  
Mika removed her lips from her sister's nipples hoping to bring attention to her own pair of tiny breasts.  
Mika sat with her back on the headboard of the bed, "ahem".  
Sophia removed her mouth from Lizzie's breast and pulled her mom's mouth off her own breast.  
They all looked to Mika for a few seconds before realising what they needed to do. Everyone practically sprinted over as they fought over Mika's tits.  
Mika loved the attention, she felt Lizzie's mouth on her right breast whilst Carol and Sophia's mouths were swapping back and forth on her left breast.  
Carol got a little too into it and she accidentally dribbled onto Mika's breasts, she leaned away embaressed until she saw her daughter instantly lick it off. "You're so hot" Carol says to her daughter.  
"I know" she replies as she pulls away from her 8 year old friend's nipple.  
After about 30 more seconds Lizzie pulls away, "so..." she says, "...what's next?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of the lesbian orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've just finished my GCSE's so I'll be able to post a lot more now. :)

"Should we take off our underwear?" Sophia asks.  
"I'm not sure if it's right to do that yet" says Carol.  
"I think we're already too far gone to worry about what's right and wring anymore Carol" Lizzie replies.  
"I guess you're right, okay, everyone stand up" Carol says.  
They obey and stand at the foot of the bed.  
Carol sits at the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off whilst she faces the three girls. "I want you to remove my panties first" Carol demands to the girls.  
They look at each other but only Lizzie moves forward, she gets on her knees and looks up into Carol's eyes for reassurance. She puts her hands on the older woman's knees and proceeds to move them up her thighs. When she reaches the top of Carol's underwear she puts her fingers inside to get a grip on them as she pulls them down. She moves them down her legs slowly until she finally removes them completely, she notices Carol close her legs, possibly in regret or maybe just because she's shy. Lizzie looks up at Carol as Carol returns the gaze, she then lifts the panties up to her face and takes a big whiff. They smell like a mixture of sweat and arousement; not like Lizzie would know what arousement smells like anyway. She proceeds to sniff them because she notices that it's making Carol happy, she sticks her nose inside and inhales the scent. She then feels her nose touch a damp spot in the centre of the panties. "What's that?" Lizzie asks.  
"Oh" Carol says slightly embarrassed, "erm, when a woman becomes...horny-"  
"What does horny mean?" Mika asks.  
"When someone finds something sexy or hot" Carol replies.  
"So you find us sexy?" Mika asks.  
"Yes I do, and everything you've been doing to me and everything I've been doing to you has made me become wet down there" Carol replies.  
"So this came out of your vagina?" Lizzie asks.  
"Yes, but it's completely normal" Carol says.  
"I think that's why your underwear smells so nice" Lizzie says, "does it...taste nice?"  
"Oh, erm...I guess I never thought about that, it probably just tastes like a vagina" Carol replies, "even though I don't know what a vagina tastes like...maybe you should try it".  
Lizzie looks back down at the wet spot on the panties, she moves it towards her face and gives it another smell. She then decides to flick her tongue across it, she pulls back but she liked the taste so she rubbed her tongue along it for longer this time.  
"What does it taste like?" Sophia asks.  
"Salty...but nice" Lizzie replies.  
"Can I taste it?" Mika asks.  
"In a minute" Carol replies, "but right now I want to see you three properly". She stands up so that her vagina is now revealed to two little girls and her daughter, it's surprisingly clean and tight considering what her husband was like. Being as Mika's the smallest, she's practically eye level with the 50 year old's vagina.  
Carol moves towards Lizzie and rubs her hands along her breasts, down her stomach and round onto her bottom. She squeezes down before moving her hands inside the panties to give her bare bum a squeeze.  
Lizzie is so shocked by the contact that she doesn't even notice the breasts that are right in her face.  
Carol decides not to go too far with what she touches so she decides to just pull down the panties. Before she takes them off completely she looks at the 10 year old's vagina. Unsurprisingly it was very tight, by the looks of it she'd never even stuck a finger inside herself. Carol can't remember the age she started to finger herself, she was probably about 4 years older than Lizzie and her daughter. Carol smiles up at Lizzie, "it's beautiful' she says. She then pulls the panties past the little girls' tiny feet, "by coincidence, I already happened to have smelled a pair of your panties today whilst I was doing the washing".  
"Why?" Lizzie says surprised.  
"I was horny" Carol says with a giggle, she then pulls the panties up to her face and inhales every smell. It smelled a lot better than before because even at the age of 10 Lizzie's underwear seemed to smell of arousal.  
"Is there a wet spot in mine?" Lizzie asks.  
"I think you're too young to be able to do that" Carol replies, "but it smells amazing".  
Carol then moves over to the youngest of the three and rubs her hands gently on her legs. She pulls the panties slightly down so that she can see the 8 year old's tight, little pussy. Her face is inches from it and she wants to reach out and touch it but she knows she can't. Instead she kisses from her bellybutton, up to her undeveloped breasts and onto her soft lips. It wasn't a long kiss because she wanted to give them panties a smell. She pulls away and completely removed her underwear before rubbing it against her face. She had a different scent to her sister, it almost smelt younger. Even though there was nothing to taste she decided to lick and kiss the inside of the panties for a few seconds.  
"I take it you like the smell" Mika says proudly.  
"Of course I did, baby" Carol replies. She decides she can't leave her daughter waiting anymore, she moves over to her and instantly gives her a kiss. She pushes a strand of hair out of the way and moves the kisses to her daughter's ear. She then moves behind her and kisses down her back until she reaches her bottom. She grabs the brim of the 'Hello Kitty' panties and pulls them down fast to reveal a sexy, bare bum. Without planning on it Carol leans forward and kisses her daughter's left bum cheek.  
Sophia jumps at the unexpected contact, "mom, don't do that yet" she says giggling.  
"Sorry, honey" Carol replies embarrassed, "could you turn around for me, baby?"  
Sophia obliges with her hands covering her vagina.  
Carol grabs the girls' hands and removes them from her pussy. Her daughter's vagina was luckily also tight, as Carol was hoping she hadn't had any sexual experiences at her age. She realised how ironic that is considering Carol herself is performing sexual acts with her. She ignores the fact and instead she picks up her 10 year old daughter's panties and proceeds to inhale the scent. All of this may have caused Carol to become visibly wet but she doubts that the girls would notice. Her daughter smells a lot like she thought she would because she smells a lot like Carol's own arousal; probably because they're related. She sticks her tongue inside the panties and practically sticks the entire item of clothing into her mouth, for some reason it tastes so good. She then removes it from her mouth and to her own surprise she leans forward and inhales the scent of her daughter's actual vagina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is now completely naked!

Sophia giggles when she feels her mom's nose softly brush against her vagina, "Mom, what are you doing?" She says as she pushes her mother's head away from her vagina.  
"Sorry, honey" Carol says embarrassed.  
Meanwhile Lizzie and Mika have picked up eachother's panties, they stick their noses inside and moan as they inhale the other's scent.  
"Would you like to smell mine, darling" Carol says to her daughter.  
"Yes please" Sophia replies.  
Carol hands Sophia her wet underwear.  
Sophia turns them inside out and rubs her nose on the wet patch to see what it smelt like before flicking her tongue along it, "you taste quite nice mom" Sophia says, "here, try some".  
Carol tastes her own cum from the inside of her panties with her tongue.  
Sophia proceeds to lick the remainders.  
Lizzie has practically stuffed her sister's panties entirely inside her mouth.  
Mika does the same and Lizzie leans in to kiss her with the panties still in their mouths. They both laugh causing the underwear to fall out.  
They all move back onto the bed and sit in a circle.  
Lizzie grabs Carol and pulls her on top of her. Their naked bodies fully intertwined, their vaginas gently brush against eachother and Carol's breasts are crushing Lizzie's. Carol licks Lizzie's mouth and Lizzie pulls her down for a proper kiss.  
Mika then lays on top of Carol and starts kissing her bare back.  
Carol can feel the little girl's vagina on her lower back.  
Sophia starts playing with and kissing Mika's feet that are dangling off either side of Carol.  
Lizzie doesn't seem to be affected by the fact that she's being crushed by a naked 50 year old woman and her naked 8 year old sister. She is struggling to breathe but she doesn't care because she loves it.  
Sophia moves her kisses from Mika's feet and onto her mother's calves, moving them up until her mouth is on the old woman's bare bum. She licks and makes out with each cheek before moving her kisses further upwards and onto Mika's large bum.  
Mika moans inbetween her kisses on Carol's upper back and she can't take it anymore, she climbs off of Carol to make out with Sophia.  
Carol decides to give Lizzie some air by climbing off of her and moving to her side.  
"So how do I get my vagina to become wet?" Lizzie asks.  
"I think you're too young to become wet" Carol replies, brushing a strand of hair out of the little girl's face.  
"But how would you usually do it?" Lizzie asks managing to sound inoccent.  
"Well...most girls rub it with their fingers" Carol says, "and after a while they might orgasm and wet stuff will come out".  
Lizzie instantly moves her hand down to her own vagina and rubs for a couple of seconds, "like this?" She says moaning softly  
"No, you shouldn't do that" Carol says pulling her hand back up.  
"What? It can't be worse than anything else we've done today" Lizzie says, "here taste my fingers".  
Carol gives in when Lizzie sticks her fingers into Carol's mouth. She sucks on them and rubs her tongue along them before Lizzie pulls them out.  
"Do they taste of anything?" Lizzie asks before sticking them into her own mouth.  
"Not really because you didn't get wet down there" Carol replies.  
"Can you try and make me wet please?" Lizzie asks.

Meanwhile Mika is on top if Sophia kissing down her body, she takes a soft nipple into her mouth creating a moan from the older girl's mouth. She kisses further down and stops when she reaches her vagina. "Can I smell it?" she asks, "since your mom got to do it".  
"Okay" Sophia says with a giggle.  
Mika sniffs the vagina for a second at first but then she leans back in until her nose is touching the little girl's tight pussy.  
Sophia giggles again at the contact, "it feels really good when someone touches you down there" she says, "it felt good when my mom's nose touched it too".  
Mika proceeds to inhale the scent until she comprehends what Sophia said so she leans her head back and touches it gently with her finger.  
"That feels amazing" Sophia said with a small moan.

"Look, Mika just touched your daughter's vagina" Lizzie says, "so can you please touch mine?"  
Carol is about to tell Mika to not touch her down there but she decides: 'what the heck'. She turns back to Lizzie, "only if you touch me down there after".  
"Of course mom" Lizzie says.  
"This isn't the best time to call me mom" Carol says with a laugh, "especially since I'm not your actual mom". Carol lays Lizzie onto her back as she lays on her stomach next to her. She places her hand on the little girl's cheek before moving it down past her breasts and onto her inner thigh. She strokes gently before finally moving her hand up to her vagina.  
Lizzie closes her eyes but Carol stays looking at her.  
She rubs her fingers gently on the little girl's tight opening. Carol feels Lizzie moan onto her face so she rubs a little bit faster.  
Mika and Sophia separate from eachother to witness what's happening on the other side of the bed.  
This is the best thing Lizzie has felt before, the next time she opens her mouth to moan she feels Carol's tongue rub against her own, she pulls Carol closer with her hands as Carol proceeds to rub.  
"I think she's trying to make Lizzie wet" Sophia says.  
Mika decides to try and help by taking Lizzie's small, right nipple into her mouth.  
Lizzie moans louder into Carol's mouth, she then feels another tongue swipe across her left foot and after all that she thinks she might have gotten wet.  
Carol stops rubbing and kissing and she looks down at the little girl's vagina, she then pulls her fingers up to her face and notices that they are slightly wet. Carol and Lizzie smile at eachother before Carol sticks the fingers into her own mouth to taste the little girl's arousal. It tastes heavenly.  
Lizzie then grabs Carol's fingers and sticks them in her mouth to taste the remainders of her own wetness.  
"Can you do that to me please?" Mika asks.  
"Wait" Lizzie says before removing Carol's fingers from her mouth, "maybe I should try and make my sister wet and you should try and make your daughter wet".  
"I guess I'll go last then" Carol says before turning to her daughter and placing a kiss to her mouth.


	11. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update.

I will not be continuing this story anytime soon because I now have a girlfriend. I may possibly return to this sometime in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to make another chapter or suggest what walking dead pairings I should do.


End file.
